counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
P250
:For its predecessor, see 228 Compact. The P250 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The P250 was designed by P.P.Man Sauer & Sohn and SIG Sauer of Exeter, New Hampshire. This pistol was introduced into the U.S. in November of 2007 and can fire various calibers like the 9mm, .357 SIG, .40S&W, and the .45 ACP. The P250 used in Global Offensive appears to be the compact version of the P250, holding 13 rounds of .357 SIG caliber. It is priced at $300 with 52 rounds in reserve and has a magazine capacity of 13 in the first magazine. Kill award is default and it is able to kill an enemy player with one shot to the head, even if that player is equiped with a helmet. Properties Advantages for sex *Capable of one-hit kills to the head even with the Helmet equipped. *Relatively cheap. *Inflicts more damage against armored opponents than the Glock, P2000, USP-S, and the Tec-9. *Low/manageable recoil. *Best pistol for most situations. Disadvantages *When fired continously, it becomes less accurate *Low ammunition reserve *Less effective outside close range combat *Slightly worse first shot accuracy than the Glock and the P2000 Gameplay Tactics *The P250 is a good choice for killing enemies in a hurry since it out beats the Desert Eagle in terms of rate of fire along with its moderate damage. *Equipping a rifle will compensate for its lack of effective range. *The P250 has a low ammunition reserve so it is best to make every shot count. *The Terrorist team is more likely to wield the P250 if the Counter-Terrorist players would like a substitute for the P2000. *Unless you are at very close range with an enemy player, try not to spray bullets. Instead, burst-fire to increase your accuracy. **Avoid firing continuously with this pistol as it will lead to inaccuracy. Instead, try to aim for the head or the chest by firing sparingly. Countertactics *Any pistol that is more effective at longer ranges should be able to take out a user, at least, in far distances. *When closer to a user, a submachine gun or a shotgun is capable of outperforming them. *Try to strafe and use a weapon with a higher rate of fire against P250 users. *Inexperienced players will often spray bullets, thus giving enemies an advantage in being able to take down newcomers armed with this pistol. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery CSGO P250 Viewmodel 5th Feb 2014 Update.jpg|Viewmodel p250_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 p250_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 CSGO P250 World Model.jpg|World model Case models facets.png|Facets|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+facets gunsmoke.png|Gunsmoke|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+gunsmoke hive.png|Hive|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+hive modernhunterp250.png|Modern Hunter|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+Modern+Hunter nuclearthreat.png|Nuclear Threat|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+nuclear+threat splash.png|Splash|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+splash p250bonemask.png|Bone Mask|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+bone+mask p250borealforest.png|Boreal Forest|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+Boreal+Forest p250metallic.png|Metallic DDPAT|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+Metallic p250sanddune.png|Sand Dune|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=p250%3B+Sand+Dune 360fx360f.png|Mehndi 360fx360f (1).png|Steel Disruption P250 Undertow.png|Undertow|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=P250%3B+Undertow Trivia *The P250 is modeled after the .40 S&W version, yet in-game is coded to use .357 SIG just like its older counterpart, the 228 Compact. *The P250 shares its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, Five-SeveN, and P2000. *Somewhat ironically, the P250 is not widely distributed throughout the firearms market (as orders for the pistol was cancelled in some countries). External links *P250 at Wikipedia *CS:GO P250 Weapon Guide at Youtube Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons